This invention related to an apparatus for transferring articles such as absorbent pads in the manufacture of disposable absorbent articles such as diapers, incontinence control garments or female sanitary pads as they advance along a production line.
In the production and manufacture of disposable products such as sanitary napkins or pants-type diapers, it frequently becomes necessary to manufacture a component of the product in one orientation, and then to rotate that component part 90° so that it is suitably oriented for use in another step in the production process. Various devices have been developed for this purpose and are known to those experienced in the industry. Examples of such apparatus are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,726,876, 4,880,102, and 5,025,910, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
As discussed above, a typical article to be reoriented by the apparatus of this invention is an absorbent pad. Because absorbent pads are typically comprised of several webs, an absorbent core and several elastic members, there is a tendency of these assemblies to contract and become distorted during transfer operations which greatly complicates handling of the pad during further processing. Control of the pad is important.